rggamfandomcom-20200213-history
3 Worlds Combine and Unite.
Prologue ??? ??? ??? ??? Scenes Prologue 3 worlds Combine and Unite! Pokemon World Ash vs the newest rival! the fate of Duel Monsters! Sailor Moon world/Thrown back into the cross fire! Gathering point Emperor vs Program PT 1 (Shade vs Bohman) Emperor vs Program PT 2 (Shade vs Bohman) The Resistance homing one's skills The battle begins! Sailor Mars, Chazz and Trudge vs two Arctic grunts Misty, May, Mai and Joey vs Desert grunts Seto Kaiba and Declan Akaba vs 2 Grunts Tuxedo Mask and Playmaker versus two light grunts Negations with the grandmaster of Droids Grandmaster Yellow vs 1st Brother Negotiations with the Grandmaster of the Haruno Clan The Inquisitors strike back! General Zack Kendo vs Brave Battler Champion’s Might (Jack Atlas vs Gozaburo Kaiba) Birds of Prey (Crow Hogan vs The D) Attack of the Wind Battalion The might of the former champs (Weevil Underwood & Rex Raptor vs Sobek) Love of Dimensional Counterparts (Yuya Sakaki & Zuzu Boyle vs Sobek) Western Fight (Varis vs Jean-Michel Roget) Bath Time in the Jungle Zone Pyjamas Party HEROES vs Beasts (The D vs Sanders) Formation of the Rainbow Disaster Shadows Jerkfaces (Damian vs Shamus) Battle of Beasts (Yami Bakura vs Yami Marik) A new Inquisitor (Death Battler vs Scritch) The man behind the Mask (6th Brother vs Mimete and Cyprine) Monster Madness (Ghost Kaiba vs Fake Jack Atlas) Trust of a guard (Mr. Armstrong vs Jean-Michel Roget) Love of Fortune Telling (Aura Sentia vs The Doktor) Zenovian Militia night out Day 2 of war Might of the Fire Warriors (Trip vs Shamus) Return of the Banned Trainer (Paul vs Damian) Attack of the Cheats (Tierno, Trevor, and Shauna vs 3 Invincible Pokémon brothers) The 3 stuck up women (Lillie, Lana, and Mallow vs Flower Garden Troupe) Facility Chaos (Yusei Fudo and Rex Goodwin vs Mr. Armstrong) the flower of vengeance (Yusei, Akiza and Misty vs Sayer) Spartan City Clash (Yuma Tsukumo and Kite Tenjo vs Mr. Heartland) thousands of vengeances! (The 7 barian emperors vs Don thousand) The Shadow Droid Factory PT 1 The Shadow Droid Factory PT 2 The Fallen Sidekick (Playmaker, Zack Kendo, Ghost Gal, and Faust vs Death Battler) I fought the law (Officer 227 and Sergey Volkov vs Jean-Michel Roget) Teach the teacher a final lesson (Battle beast vs Sergeant Sanders) Power of Love! (Zuzu Boyle vs Aura Sentia) Guardians of Space and Time clash (Yuya Sakaki and Leo Akaba vs The Doktor) Validar's surprise attack! (Celina vs Validar) The return of the 4 Kings of the Dark Kingdom (Jadeite, Zoisite, Nephrite, & Kunzite) Attack of a Cyborg (Yuya Sakaki, Zuzu Boyle, and Celina vs Ashley) A night to relax in peace Fighting to restore memories (Sailor Mini Moon and Sailor Saturn vs 6th Brother) Day 3 of war The Emperor grieves Accelerating the countdown! Mayan temple expedition (Ash Ketchum and Brandon vs King of Pokélantis) Captain of the oceans! (Captain Fritz and Lana vs Burgunbuster and Krell) The Sage’s will (Koga vs Death Battler) Masked freaks (Sora Perse and Shay Obsidian vs Lumis and Umbra) Bonz vs Yami Bakura Seto Kaiba vs Yami Bakura To the very end! (Sailor Saturn and Phoenix vs 1st Brother) Invading the emperor's land Power of Numbers (Yuma Tsukumo and Astral vs Don Thousand) The Grunt ambassador (Koga vs Lyle) Defrosting Mars's cold hearts (Koga vs Mars) Return what's theirs! (Primus vs Perseus) blasting though the blockade! Clash of Girl Power! (Téa, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, Zuzu, and Skye vs The Big 5) Castle of Glass (Atem, Yugi, Jaden, Yusei, Yuma, Yuya, Yusaku, Ash and Sailor Moon vs Lysandre, Yami Bakura, Sayer, Nightshourd, Mr. Heartland, The Doktor, Kitamura, 21st Sister and Queen Beryl) Those who defy their place (Atem, Jaden, Yusei, Yuma, Yuya, Yusaku, Ash and Sailor Moon vs Chaos and Giovanni) Endgame: The fall of the Emperor Epilogue: The fall Dragon Grima Support conversations Usagi Tsukino/Supports Mamamrou Chiba/Supports Chibiusa/Supports Ami Mizuno/Supports Hotaru Tomoe/Supports Minako Aino/Supports Haruka Tenou/Supports Setsuna Meiou/Supports Zack Kendo/Supports Running Gags Let's start a band! (1st Brother running Gag) (guest staring Staring Zack Kendo, Prince Demand, Primus, Berthier''' '''and Black Lady) Bader then the rest!? Death Battler (Naoki Running gag) (Shade, Aura, Petz and the Amazoness Quartet) Category:Stories